Forever and Always
by EJL93
Summary: Sequel to "My Heart Beats for You And Only You": David starts his year in Hogwarts :
1. Chapter 1

Rodolphus Lestrange had escaped and fled. He hid in Albania where most of the Death Eaters had planned to met if their Dark Lord had fallen.

When he stumbled in the hidden house he was met with a few of his fellow Death Eaters, "Is this all? We are the only ones left?"

Yaxley shook his head, "There are a lot of us that had been captured and sent to Azkaban...other than that..."

"No...there are more..." Rodolphus said, a plan forming in his head.

"There are?" Yaxley asked.

Rodolphus nodded, rubbing the stone he had picked up in his hand, "There are SO much more..." he grinned evilly.

*Years Later*

"Mum! Have you seen my robes?" Eleven year old David asked. The first day of David's first year at Hogwarts had finally arrived.

"It's in your room David!" Hermione laughed at her son's excitement.

"He can't find his robes?" Draco sighs, "You big brother is very forgetful isn't he Amy?"

"Yes Daddy...he's vewy fowgetfull..." three year old Amelia Rayanne Malfoy laughed.

David ran down the steps of their manor, breathless, "Come on! We'll be late!"

"Calm down David...we still have an hour to get to King's Cross..." Hermione laughed.

David felt a blush form on his face, "Oh...right..."

Draco and Amy shared a look and laughed a loud.

"Shut up..." David grumbled.

After eating breakfast the family made their way to King's Cross.

"You go first love." Draco said.

"Alright..come on Amy." Hermione took Amy's tiny trembling hand and they ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Ready David?" Draco asked, holding onto the trolley.

David nodded and they ran through the barrier. David looked around the platform, his eyes dancing from one thing to another. He saw the Scarlet Hogwarts express, the sign that said Platform 9 & 3/4...he even saw his godfather and his family.

"Godfather!" He ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Easy there tiger!" the black-haired, speckled man chuckled.

"Hi David!" a boy next to him smiled.

"Teddy!" he grabbed his best friend and pulled him to a hug. "How've you been?"

"I'm great! I've been hanging out with our godfather and godmother for the majority of the summer...I'm real excited for Hogwarts!"

"We all are..." a voice said from behind.

The boys turned and saw Victorie Weasley, along with the majority of the Weasley clan.

"V-V-Victorie!" David's voice cracked.

Teddy smirked at his best friend.

"Hi David! Hi Teddy!" Victorie smiled.

"Er...Um...H-H-Hi..." David stuttered.

Teddy waved, holding his laughter earning a glare from Ginny, his godmother.

"Well come on! We'll miss the train!" Victorie said, grabbing their hands and running to the train. "Bye guys! We'll miss you!"

The parents and guardians waved good bye.

"I'll miss you David!" Amy called out.

"Love you Amy!" David waved back at his sister.

The trio ran into the train and found an empty compartment to sit in.

The eagerly awaited their arrival at Hogwarts.

"So...what house do you plan on being sorted into?" Teddy asked. "Gryffindor for me or Hufflepuff...one of my parent's house."

"I want Gryffindor too." David grinned. "Or Slytherin...doesn't matter.

"I want Hufflepuff! Or Ravenclaw...Gryffindor's nice as well..." Victorie said. "Oh look! we're here!"

The train pulled to a stop and they got off.

"First years with me!" Hagrid called out.

"Uncle Hagrid!" The trio hugged the half-giant.

"Now now...it's nice seein' you lot again...now come on...let's head to the boats!" Hagrid lead them and the other first years to the boats.

The trio sat together and the made their journey to the castle.

The first years made their way to the Great Hall. They entered the large doors and into the hall, amazed at the sight.

"Please make your way to the front." the Headmistress said. "Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts...you are all about to be sorted into you house...when I call your names you will make you way to the stool and place the hat on your head. Once there you will be sorted into you house, you will sit at the correct table... Aster, Marcus..." she began to call up the first years and they were sorted into their houses. "Lupin, Teddy." Teddy made his way to the stool and sat down.

David's heart beat quickly as the hat decided on the house.

After a few minutes the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" the table cheered for their new edition. David clapped for his friend, secretly wishing he was sorted to Gryffindor. A few more went before him, but at last it was hid turn.

"Malfoy, David!" he sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head.

_"__Ah...a Malfoy...I should put you in Slytherin...but there's something about you that's making me wonder...difficult yes...very difficult..."_ David shut his eyes and pleaded in his head. _"I see...then be it...!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat called out. David grinned running to the table, sitting next to Teddy.

"Congrats Dave!" Teddy smiled.

"Thanks Ted...I can't wait to tell mum!" the two continued to listen to the sorting, waiting for Victorie to be sorted.

"Weasley, Victorie!" the Headmistress called out. Victorie calmly walked to the stool and placed the hat delicately on her head.

After a few minutes the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy and David cheered for their other best friend. Victorie smiled and walked to the table.

"Looks like we're all in Gryffindor!" Victorie laughed. "Uncle Ron will be please..."

"I'm planning on writing to them tonight. My mum will be happy that I got sorted into her house." David grinned to himself.

Teddy looked at his friend, a hint of sadness and envy in his eyes.

"Now that the sorting is finished...my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am your Headmistress...for the first years and a REMINDER to the rest of you that the Forbidden Forest is, as it's name suggests, Forbidden. Class will begin tomorrow after breakfast. After the feast, Prefects...escort the first years to the common rooms...now... tuck in everyone." She waved her arms and the food appeared.

Everyone began to eat and talk to one another.

*With Hermione and the gang*

"Thanks again Molly...I'm sorry you have to take care of Amy while we go out..." Hermione said watching Amy bounce towards Ginny's two sons.

"It's alright dearie...you all need a break...Arthur and I can handle the kids...go have fun now..." Molly smiled sweetly rocking baby Lily in her arms.

"We will mum... we'll be back soon!" Ginny called out. "Come on then.."

Hermione had planned a small get together with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Neville...and of course her husband. It had been quite some time since they talked to one another.

"Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "I told Ron, Lav, Neville, and Luna to meet us there..." they apparated away...appearing in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione! Guys!" a voice called out to them. They turned and saw Ron and Lavender sitting next to Neville and a very pregnant Luna.

Ginny and Hermione gaped at her torso and ran towards them.

"Oh my gosh Luna!" Ginny said. "You look radiant! How far a long are you?"

"Eight months..." she smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione clapped. "Congratulations Neville!"

He blushed, "Thanks. I know they'll be happy..."

"They'll?" Harry asked looking at him.

"We're having twins..." Luna answered dreamily.

"TWINS?" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

The couple nodded.

"Oh wow! Twins!" Hermione smiled. "We have LOADS to catch up on! How is Rose and Hugo Lav?"

"They're doing wonderfully! Rose asked why I have this scar on my neck..." she said pointing to the scar.

"Oh...I'm sorry Lav..." Hermione said, memories of the final battle flooding her head.

Lavender shook her head, "I told her that 'Momma got this because she was trying to help protect the world...like daddy.' she smiled at me and said that I was brave and beautiful." she smiled.

"You are to me...always." Ron kissed his wife.

The group began to talk, catching up on everything they had missed.

Halfway through the night...the one thing they hoped didn't happen again...had returned...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt a searing pain erupt on his forehead, "AH!" he cried out shooting a hand up to his scar.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny called out to him holding him steady.

"It's back! The pain! It's back! HE'S back!" Harry said.

Their eyes widened. Hermione looked at Draco his eyes filled with terror.

"We need to go to the Ministry...Hermione, Ginny, head to the Burrow and tell mum and dad...Luna and Lav, get the kids and floo there...be safe...contact any of the Order that can help...any of the DA members, we may need all the help we can get." Ron ordered.

Harry breathe through the pain, waiting for it to pass, and nodded.

"Come on Gin..." Hermione and Ginny apparated to the Burrow and Luna and Lavender apparated home.

"Let's go." Draco apparated away, then Ron and Neville...Harry took a moment to himself.

"Why is this happening? Why?" He thought angrily. "He was suppose to be dead! How...the Stone..." realization had hit him. He apparated quickly to the Ministry.

*The Next Day...At Hogwarts*

"Hey Dave!" Teddy called out.

David turned around and saw Teddy and Victorie, "Hey Ted! Victorie! What class do you have?"

"Potions with the Slytherins." Victorie answered. "And you?"

"Same! Let's go head down now?"

They nodded. The trio made their way to the dungeons. They went inside and waited for their Professor to enter. The students chattered away, Dave, Teddy, and Victorie laughed and joked...unaware of the pair of eyes that was looking at them.

The Professor made his way in the dungeon, "Hello class...my name is Zachary Hurtt...I will be your Potions Professor." a man, no older than twenty-five said. "Now...for starters I'd like to introduce you all to a new student. She was unable to make it to the first day but welcome her with open arms...she will be in Slytherins house. Please come in."

The students looked at the door and saw the girl enter. The guys gawked at her, her porcelain like skin seemed a bit whiter under her slick black hair.

"This is Cara...would you like to introduce yourself?"

She glared at him, "No...you already did that for me..."

The Slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors gave her nasty looks.

"Well then...take a seat." she made her way to the back. As she walked by the trio she gave them an evil look.

They looked at her with shock.

"Now...todays lesson will be on antidotes for boils..." Professor Hurtt began.

"Hey...why did the new girl look at us like that?" Victorie whispered.

"No idea...maybe she just hates Gryffindors in general..." Teddy whispered back.

"We'll ask her after Potions...try to break the boundaries between the houses...my mum and dad were from rival houses and they still loved each other..." David said. "We'll just talk to her later..."

They nodded.

"Alright everyone...I want a parchment long essay on antidotes and its history by Tuesday! Class dismissed."

The students made their way out of the dungeons.

The trio looked around for Cara only to find her leaning on the wall, as though she had been waiting.

"You guys need to learn how to whisper more silently..." Cara sneered. "What do you want?"

"Why do you hate us? We only met today!" David said.

She laughed, "You have no clue how much I despise you three...and your families..."

"Our families?" Victorie. "What did they do?"

"They were a part of the war...they destroyed my family! Your grandmother had killed my mother!" she snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" Teddy forcefully asked.

"The names Cara...Cara Lestrange..." she turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

*At the Ministry*

"We need to do something! I know what I felt! I only get the pain on my scar if HE'S back! If HE'S alive...Voldemort is back!" Harry stated.

"I know Harry! Just calm down!" the Minister, Kingsley, said. Harry sat down, his fists clenching. "Alright...we just need to wait for everyone to come so we can plan a strategy. For now...Auror Longbottom, Auror Weasley, close the Mnistry early...tell everyone to go home...everyone except the Aurors. We need everyone." Neville and Ron nodded and did as they were told. "Auror Malfoy, wait at the apparation sight and get everyone to the fountain..." Draco nods and walks away.

"Kingsley...it's my fault...if I had taken the Stone instead of drop it...this wouldn't have happened..."

"Don't beat yourself up for it Harry...it is not your fault."

"Yes it is..." he thought., lowering his head.

After a few minutes Neville and Ron came back.

"Everyone except the Aurors have left...all of the Order is here...as well as the DA members." Neville informed.

Kingsley nodded, "Let's go Auror Potter..."

Harry picked up his head and gave an affirmative nod.

They made their way to the fountain.

*At Hogwarts*

The trio stood there, stunned at what they had heard. Bellatix Lestrange...had a DAUGHTER?

"Since...when did the Lestrange's have a daughter?" Teddy asked? "And a cute and feisty one at that!"

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" Victorie shrieked.

"What? Just saying..."

She huffed, "Come on...we'll be late to Transfigurations with Professor Felton." They made their way to the classroom.

"Hey Teddy...I'll be right back..." he whispered when Victorie was further away.

"Where are you going Dave?"

"No where...just...bathroom..."

Teddy gave him an unconvinced look, "Alright then...don't be late...it's your first day here... no need to get in trouble right?"

David smirked, "Will do Ted...I'll stay out of trouble...hopefully it won't find me." He ran back towards Cara. He couldn't find her. "There's something about her that's bothering me...and I want to know why..."

He ran and soon he saw her long raven hair, "Um wait Cara!"

She turned, "What?"

"I...uh...well..."

"I...uh...well...what? I don't have time for this..."

"Um...I don't know...um...hi?"

Cara gave him a look, "Hi? You just wanted to say hi? What a waste of time..." Cara was about to leave but David grabbed her arm.

"Wai-!" they felt a jolt of electricity run through both of their bodies. David let go of her quickly and stared at her. Cara looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Cara asked.

"I...I don't know...um...well...bye..." David turned to go away.

"Wait Malfoy..." he turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

She had a slight smile on her face, "Nice to meet you..."

David grinned and walked away, unknowing of the evil they will encounter in their lives...


	5. Chapter 5

*With Cara*

Cara walked away from David, a smile on her face. She walked towards her next class. On her way she met her elder cousin, Ever Lestrange.

"Ever..." Cara nodded.

"Cara. What are you doing?" Ever asked her younger cousin.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be friends with him...you know that..."

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Don't play dumb Cara! Uncle Rodolphus will kill me if you fraternize with the like of them."

"DON'T talk about my father! He abandoned me when I was a child!"

"And so did your mother!"

"She gave me up for adoption so that she could save me! My father had his way I wouldn't have been born!" Cara yelled. "I hate him! I hate the Death Eaters and I hate the Dark Lord!"

Ever slapped her hard making her fall, "You live with us...you hear me! If you live under the Lestrange name YOU WILL NOT embarrass it!"

Cara got up, "I hate this family...I want my mom back..."

"Well...too bad...she's gone and you have to live with it..." Ever turned to go to her class. "You better head to class, Professor Li will be mad if your late on your first day of Charms. I better not see you with that boy ever again..." Ever walked away.

Cara stood there holding back her tears. She felt a tear leak and quickly wiped it away, "I hate this..." she whispered walking towards Charms class.

*With David*

David ran to transfigurations just as the Professor was about to start.

"Looks like everyone's here. I guess I'll begin. Hello. I'm Professor Felton and I will be teaching you transfigurations. Now transfigurations is quite difficult to master, but, that's what I'm here for. We'll start off with the basics. You will be given a match...I'd like you to try and transfigure it to a needle. If you open your books to page seven, the correct incantation and wand movement will be on it. Good luck."

The students began to try it, Victorie had gotten it on her first try, as did David and Teddy.

"Good job you three ten...points to Gryffindor...everyone else, keep trying." Professor Felton said. After the class more than half the students were able to turn a match into a stick. "Good job class! Tomorrow we'll be continuing this lesson. Tonight's homework, read chapter one of the book. Class dismissed."

Teddy, David, and Victorie walked out of the class chatting away.

"So David..." Victorie began, "Why were you almost late to class?"

"Oh...um...I was in the bathroom..."

"Right...the bathroom...ok then..." she walked faster.

"She's mad..." David said putting his head down.

"Can you blame her? You did go back to the girl that hates her family..."

"Well...there's something that was bothering me...I need to tell you...when I touched Cara's arm I felt something...something strange but at the same time...normal."

"You are starting to freak me out Dave...come on let's head to lunch..." The two walked towards the Great Hall.

They got to their table and sat down, David in front of Victorie and Teddy beside him.

"Look Victorie...I'm sorry...Yes I went Cara...but before you scold me I need to tell you that there's something about her that make me feel..."

"Make you feel?" Victorie asked.

"I don't know...whole in a sense..."

"Hm...well...there's obviously something that links you two together...but what?"

Suddenly a high pitched screech was heard...


	6. Chapter 6

The students and teachers looked towards the screeching and saw Professor Trelawney grabbing hold of the table.

Her voice intermixed with another's had said, "The Dark Lord has risen once more! Only the child of those who had suffered, loved, and conquered death can be the one to defeat him...the son of the light and daughter of the dark must join together to bring his reign to an end! The Dark Lord has RETURNED!"

Trelawney snapped out of her trance and shook her head, "Oh dear...what have I missed?"

Murmurs were heard throughout the whole Great Hall. Soon McGonagall stood.

"Prefects! Take the students to the dungeons...professors and staff...meeting in my office...now!" they moved, Prefects directing the loud, chattering students out of the Great Hall, the staff scrambling to the Headmistress's office.

"Hey Ted...have you seen Cara? She wasn't at dinner..." Dave asked.

"Ugh...why are you so interested in her Dave?" Victoire gave Dave a nasty look.

"Victoire what's wrong with you? I'm just worried about her...is that a sin?" Dave matched her look. "If you don't like me worrying over her or talking to her then we should not be friends.." David went to walk the opposite way.

Victoire grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

He pulled his arm out of her grasp, "I'm going to look for Cara...I have a strange feeling that she's in trouble..." he quickly walked away, bumping into other students.

"David Drago Malfoy you stop this instant! David!" Victoire followed him, Teddy following her. The trio made their way to an empty corridor.

"David!" Victoire yelled, grabbing his arm and turned him around.

"What Victoire?" he screamed making her jump.

"You don't need to yell at me!" she said forcefully. "I'm sorry...I was being mean before...I had no right..."

David huffed, "Yeah...sorry for yelling at you...now will you please let me go? I really need to find Cara..."

"She's special to you huh?" Victoire said with soft eyes.

David looked down, "I don't know...she...I think she's suppose to be in my life...when I met her...I felt...whole...complete...I don't know..."

Victoire nodded, "Come on...we need to find her..."

David smiled, "Thanks Victoire..." They walked around, looking for a sign of the Slytherin girl.

Suddenly they heard something behind them, they turned and saw...


	7. Chapter 7

"OH MY GOD NIGHT TROLL!" (lol AVPS line xD) Teddy screamed.

"RUN!" Victoire yelled.

The trio ran away, the troll coming after them.

The troll was about to clobber them with its club when a voice called out, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club stopped in mid-air. The trio looked towards the voice and saw..

"Cara!" David smiled.

She let go of the club and it hit the troll on the head. The troll fell with a loud thud.

David ran to Cara, "You're alright!"

"Of course I would be..." Cara said coldly, walking away.

"Wait Cara!" David followed her. "Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Why do you want to know?" she glared at him.

"Um...because I'm your friend?" David glared back at her.

"...I don't want anything to do with you..." Cara said, turning around.

"Wha-? What the hell?" David growled running after her, Teddy and Victoire following.

"Dave wait!" Teddy called out.

"Cara what is your problem?" David asked grabbing her arm.

Cara turned around quickly and slapped his face, making Teddy and Victoire gasp. David's head snapped to one side, his cheek turning red and throbbing in pain.

"What was that..." he looked at her face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I...hate you...I don't want you to talk to me anymore...Leave me alone..." David saw her pained expression.

"Cara..." David slowly walked up to her. Cara stepped back and shook her head, tears flowing down her face.

"Bye David." she sprinted away.

"Cara wait!" but it was too late, she was gone...


	8. Chapter 8

"Dave...Dave we need to go now!" Teddy said grabbing David's arm. The trio ran towards the Gryffindor Common room.

'I hope that troll is gone!" Victoire said, breath labored by running.

"Oh it is gone...now...I want to know...where in Merlin's name were you three?"

The trio jumped and turned to see McGonagall.

"P-Professor!" the trio said in unison.

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"We...I mean..." Victoire stuttered.

"It was my fault Professor." David said. "I wanted to look for Cara...she wasn't in dinner and I was worried...then we met the troll...we didn't know what to do...but Cara saved us."

McGonagall looked at the trio, memories of all those years ago running through her mind. "I see...well...for your actions...five points from Gryffindor."

"Five points?" Teddy said.

"Each...I suggest you three head to bed..."

"Yes Professor..." the trio made their way into the portrait.

"Good night boys." Victoire walked up the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.

"Night." they said.

"Hey Dave."

"Yeah Ted?"

"Where do you think she went?"

"Cara? No idea..."

"I think something bad's going to happen to her...something's coming..."

"Well yeah! Did you not hear the prophecy in dinner?"

"Crap...that's true...what was it again?"

"You-Know-Who's back..." Teddy whispered.

"I know that...but something about the son of light and daughter of darkness..."

"That I don't know..."

"Ow..." David said, grabbing his left shoulder.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Teddy asked worriedly.

"My shoulder burns..." Dave said, gritting his teeth. They made their way to the boys dormitory. As David changed his clothes he felt his shoulder burn more. "Agh..." he looked and saw a symbol. "What the heck is this?"

Teddy heard him and looked at his shoulder, looking at the funny looking symbol. "I've never seen that before..."

"Me either...it just appeared." David said.

"Just don't mind it...it's probably just a birthmark."

"Whatever you say..." they went to bed, David thinking about Cara.

*With Cara*

Cara ran out of the castle and towards the Black Lake.

"Why...why..." she whispered, sinking to the floor.

"Cara..." a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Ever.

"What do you want Ever?"

"HE wants you...something about the prophecy..."

"He? Who's he?"

"The Dark Lord..." Ever said grabbing her cousin's arm and holding out a brush. It turned blue and they disappeared.


End file.
